


浸染

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Freak serial killer!magus, Interpol captain!Richard, M/M, Psychopathic criminal!Peter, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: ●高亮！！！本文全篇充斥暴力血腥等情节，彻头彻尾的黑色故事，可能会令人心理不适，请慎入！●无能力AU，是架空背景！有亚当，但男主角是magus，不知道该不该算亚星辽，困惑。●变态连环杀人犯！magus/心理病态罪犯！Peter，主CP是对正宗的反派狗男男。●有部分Richard/Peter感情线。刑警队长！Richard！●ooc属于我，人物属于漫威。●高亮！！！本文全篇充斥暴力血腥等情节，彻头彻尾的黑色故事，可能会令人心理不适，请慎入！●无能力AU，是架空背景！有亚当，但男主角是magus，不知道该不该算亚星辽，困惑。●变态连环杀人犯！magus/心理病态罪犯！Peter，主CP是对正宗的反派狗男男。●有部分Richard/Peter感情线。刑警队长！Richard！●ooc属于我，人物属于漫威。ao3存档，辣到眼睛抱歉！





	浸染

**Author's Note:**

> ●高亮！！！本文全篇充斥暴力血腥等情节，彻头彻尾的黑色故事，可能会令人心理不适，请慎入！  
●无能力AU，是架空背景！有亚当，但男主角是magus，不知道该不该算亚星辽，困惑。  
●变态连环杀人犯！magus/心理病态罪犯！Peter，主CP是对正宗的反派狗男男。  
●有部分Richard/Peter感情线。刑警队长！Richard！  
●ooc属于我，人物属于漫威。  
●高亮！！！本文全篇充斥暴力血腥等情节，彻头彻尾的黑色故事，可能会令人心理不适，请慎入！  
●无能力AU，是架空背景！有亚当，但男主角是magus，不知道该不该算亚星辽，困惑。  
●变态连环杀人犯！magus/心理病态罪犯！Peter，主CP是对正宗的反派狗男男。  
●有部分Richard/Peter感情线。刑警队长！Richard！  
●ooc属于我，人物属于漫威。  
ao3存档，辣到眼睛抱歉！

charpter1

窗外似乎正瓢泼大雨，他努力撑开眼皮，只见着倒过来的大片烟黑的建筑剪影和天边过曝的灰白不规则狭窄线条在视野里来回晃动，看上去像是幅纯粹的水墨画。大团大团的墨汁在天空这张画纸上逐渐晕染出浓淡不一的乌云，雨水渗满了泥土和暗沟成功与街面融为一体，透过这扇脏污油腻的小窗户，连砸下来的雨点也成了黑色的。

一只白皙到反光的手突兀地撞开了窗户，湿漉漉的修长手指攥紧了窗框激烈地摇晃，手的主人被按在窗台上狠狠地干着。

他因头被迫倒仰多时，血液不流通开始造成浑身僵硬无力，然而喉咙哽着上不来气的窒息感和胃部痉挛的强烈呕吐感简直刺激到不真实，特别是仿佛死亡来临那一瞬间的快感，普通的性爱高潮比起来根本不值一提。

房间里几乎是一片漆黑，这个方位采光尤其不好，更何况又没开灯，可见度简直跟半夜没什么两样。几个小时过去了，袅袅的烟雾仍不断地从角落里飘过来，银发男人踩过一地的烟头，走过去粗暴地掐灭了他那半支事后烟。

“午夜狂欢要开始了，宝贝。”

他懒懒的披上外套靠过去，那人身上那股若有似无的血腥味儿该死的又出现了。真是讨厌，令人抓狂的味道！他神经质的痉挛起来，一下就绞断了左手两根指甲。要不是怕被杀，每次做爱的时候他简直都想直接吐在男人身上，可这恶心的味道每次悄然出现又会让他的身体瞬间爽到高潮。不管怎样，现实是他宁愿将自己的精神和肉体剥离开来，也要在双重折磨中坚持忍受留在男人身边的这个不平等条约。

短短的时间里雨水已经在地上蓄起了一条河，老旧公寓楼的墙皮已经被浸泡得脱落，像个干瘪老头露出斑斑驳驳的老人斑。

银发男人搂着他摇摇晃晃走出公寓，男人及肩的发梢染着点点血红，怀里人那件红色的皮夹克在风雨里像一朵摇曳着血盆大口的血色食人花。他们沿着午夜的街道一步三摇的亲吻，在踩进每一个水坑时跳华尔兹的经典左右轴转步，在一个又一个的旋转中，狂笑的鬼左手亮出尖刀，尖叫的鬼右手展开绳索，继续这场快乐地人间梦游。

雨还在下。第二天仍是个阴天。

一只普通的黑色塑料袋安静随和的呆在巷口花花绿绿的垃圾堆里。这本是一只再普通不过的垃圾袋，如果不是因为今天暴雨把塑料袋的缝隙浸满了的话，于是一小截还带着指甲的指尖肉顺着水流从缝隙里滑了出来。

下着暴雨的天色很暗，微微发白的饱满小肉块一下子吸引了从垃圾堆里扒吃食的流浪汉的注意，他欢天喜地的捡起来放到嘴边，愕然发现顶端连着半片要掉不掉的透明指甲，吓得立刻把刚刚才啃了两口的发霉面包呕到脚上。

没多久乌泱乌泱的警铃就由远及近的传进了巷子。这会儿的雨下得尤其大，开车门时理查德犹豫了下，还是干脆放弃了无意义的打伞。因为是一起很明显的碎尸案，且不说理查德对打开塑料袋有着足够的心理准备，光是垃圾堆的味道就已经令人作呕了。他戴着手套蹲下去打开袋子，果不其然看见了数块切放整齐的肉块，白花花的在灰暗的天色下简直白得发光。

理查德正要对案情做出进一步的分析部署，就听到旁边突然一阵骚乱。理查德皱起眉头往来源走去，“怎么回事？。”

“我刚才，踩到……，踩到个人的眼珠子……就在这破房子门口摔了一跤，就这家。”这个新来的实习探员指着旁边的一间危房，两腿还在不停乱颤，讲话也结结巴巴。理查德无奈的打断了他无意义的絮絮叨叨，总结到：“所以说你就是，刚刚不小心，在这间房屋门口踩到一颗眼球摔倒了是吧？”

“对……对！长官我是新来的，我不是故意破坏尸体的！我……”

“好了，没关系，我们会调查清楚的。第一次出现场，紧张是正常的，年轻人更要多调解好自己的心态去适应工作。”理查德偏偏头，示意一部分人跟他一起进入调查。

这间房子破得简直像纸糊的，风一吹就摇摇欲坠。房子面积不大，屋里很黑，理查德一进门，就在臭气熏天的垃圾堆味儿里敏感的分辨出一股若有似无的血腥味，他在心里暗暗的断定了这里面肯定不简单。

理查德摸到了电灯开关，灯却怎么都按不亮，理查德没办法，打开了手机自带的手电筒功能。灯光照亮屋子的一瞬间，所有人都惊恐的看见，在角落里的一张单人床上，又有数十块尸体散落在上面。

理查德一惊，手便顿住了。谁想那个实习生急于表现，兴冲冲的就跑到前头去，理查德刚察觉不妥还未来得及阻止，就听见一声闷响，那实习生猝不及防被绊了一跤，房顶上兜头泼下来猩红粘稠的血浇了他一身。

周围顿时一片哗然，血糊糊的实习生爬起来呆呆地立在原地直接吓傻了。大片的血液很快就在他脚下蔓延开来，一堆心肝脾肺肠横七竖八的挂在实习生的脑袋上，偏偏那一根七八米的大肠长长的拖拽到地上，他不慎踩到，一个趔趄直接把滑落到地上的内脏给踩成了个稀巴烂，鞋底接连碾过内脏“啪叽”爆浆的声音简直令人喉咙直冒酸水。一瞬间强烈的腥臭气充满了所有人的鼻腔，被踩烂的内脏的黏液有的甚至溅到了旁边人的脸上，有两个小年轻直接忍不住转过身去吐了起来。理查德再次皱起眉头，这个凶手十分恶劣，他是故意的，不光用那颗“粗心”的眼球引他们发现另一部分的尸块，甚至还做了一个血袋恶作剧，这就是明晃晃的在向警方示威！

这血量如此之大，想必凶手是把被害人全身的血液先放干了收集起来预备使用的。凶手根据此处环境光线昏暗事先安插了薄如蝉翼的冰线，而另一头带有刀片连着房顶的袋子，才让莽撞的实习生中了招。

然而，线索到此就中断了。除了把尸块带回去让法医鉴定被害人信息之外就没有什么能干的了。凶手手法极其老道，整个犯罪现场都没有发现任何的脚印、指纹、血液和毛发等有用信息。而且不光是这条巷子，周围几条街都没有监控，毕竟13区是著名的贫民区和犯罪天堂之一。目前除了可以调查被害人的身份信息之外，其他方面一下子停滞不前。

回到警局，经过法医好几个小时的紧急工作，危房里的尸块和巷口里的尸块被拼凑到了一起，基本可以确定这就是同一位受害人了。

“……经尸体检验，尸块的眼结膜出、口鼻粘膜处、一部分面部尸块的皮肤上都出现了出血斑点，趾端紫绀，除此之外其他尸块上又不能检出其他致死性暴力伤痕，经综合判断可确定受害人为机械性窒息死亡。……而分尸基本都是从关节处分离肢解，凶手分尸的手法应该非常熟练。尸块断端皮肤上的切创创面宽大、整齐深达骨骼，且将骨骼在同一水平离断。同时断端肌肉一般较为平整，创腔内不见血管、神经和肌肉相连，断端骨质也发现明显切或砍的痕迹，因此可以断定凶手的作案工具应为长而宽型的锋利刀具……”理查德正仔细查看着法医的检验报告，出外勤的探员就来报了。

“队长，被害人的身份信息查到了。男，七十三岁，退休后靠捡垃圾维持生活，所以家中堆着不少垃圾，被害前两条腿久病不治已经烂掉了……家里因没钱交水电费已经停水停电多年，配偶三年前已经死亡，儿子基本从不回来看他。”

“腿烂掉了所以难怪尸块少了相应的部分，停电多年，还可以利用垃圾堆的臭味掩盖血腥味儿和腐烂的味道，所以凶手才故意把尸块和血袋放置在受害人家中。等等受害人的姓名和籍贯呢？你怎么说得乱七八糟的？”

“报告队长，据走访证实，被害人没有姓名，也没有籍贯。”

“一个人怎么可能没有姓名籍贯？你是怎么搞的？”

“这……他们说，被害人是年轻的时候从外地流落到此的，讲话还结巴，当时问他什么都是一问三不知，可能是精神有点问题。因为被害人说是不记得自己叫什么，多大，也不知道从哪里来的，他们就只是给他起了个外号叫疯子。”

“其他的呢？被害人的生平打听到没有？”

“被害人流落此地后，就留在一家工厂里做厨师，后来有人给他介绍了个智障婆娘作老婆，两人育有两个儿子。”

“他的两个儿子呢？尽快通知他们来认尸吧。”

“是。欸，大儿子是个赌徒，有毒瘾，多年来常因吸毒被区警察局逮捕，系无业人员。小儿子已经死了二十七年了！这个孩子倒是老实，但听说是十六岁时跟人去挖金矿，在工地上招惹了有黑社会背景的工友，最后被扔进水泥搅拌机里绞成了肉酱……”

“被做成肉酱？！当年我刚上任的时候，就把市里所有的刑事卷宗都翻看过几遍，这么特别的情节，按理来说我不可能没印象……”

“邻居们说，这事当年根本就没立案！这都快三十年前的事了，当年那警局里有多乱队长你也知道。这结巴又穷又没本事，平时连遇到屁大点事都畏畏缩缩的，几个收了钱的警察到现场对他糊弄几句就算完事了。”

“那凶手呢？知道他是谁吗？还不在世？”

“队长，怎么，看您这意思，您还想重新审这个案子？凶手根本不知道是谁，虽然大家都猜是那个被招惹的工友雇凶杀人，因为他本人有多人作证的完美不在场证据，当年又硬是咬死了不肯说雇的是谁，甚至还在几年前病死了，这下可不就只有鬼知道了么。”

理查德抿着唇没有说话，感到一阵许久不见的热血和不甘又开始在自己的胸膛里涨起来。他当上刑警队长也有六年了，也见过太多的生离死别和人间善恶，他打心眼里明白理想和现实根本就是两种完全不同的东西。但是这起被掩埋在金钱与罪恶下的杀人案还是仿佛在他脸上扇了响亮的一耳光，这个可怜的十六岁少年，要不是他父亲这起意外的碎尸案，他自己的冤情就永远都别想重见天日了。理查德一想到他在警校那些年所坚持的热血正义，在国旗下发过的天真誓言，尽管时过境迁，可现实却仍是穷命如草芥，不禁感到一丝悲凉。

什么狗屁正义？都是一群道貌岸然的伪君子！想到这里，理查德气得又紧了紧拳头。

“队长！队长！桌子要被你捏出坑来啦！！”

“啊？抱歉，我刚才走神了……”

“队长，我完全理解你的心情，但是事实是，我们手上还有一个碎尸案等着，媒体们可是都在盯着我们看笑话呢。更何况年代久远，多少证据都湮灭了啊，错过了二十年的追捕年限，就是福尔摩斯真在世恐怕也破不出来啊，那个案子再想回溯重审真的太难了！”

道理他都懂，可是……就是不甘心！也许，他真的还不够这个位置需要的成熟圆滑吧，结果沦落到被手下随便一个小探员教训，真是丢人丢回姥姥家！理查德勉强挤出一个笑容应了，又交代了几句任务把这个手下打发走了。

碎尸案，对，碎尸案才是他们目前最该关心的事！不过……如果等到什么时候有机会的话，他还是想破了这个小儿子的案子，还受害人一片清白。

又过去了一天，暴雨仍在下，风很冷。街道上显得很安静，汽车的喇叭和刹车声，店铺中轻声的音乐都被磅礴的雨声完全盖过，而不得不在这样恶劣的天气出门的行人们大多也都闭紧了嘴巴，裹着深色大衣低着头步履匆匆。天地是黑色的，雨水是透明的，黑色的雨靴们和处处白得发亮的水坑交相辉映，外面的世界看起来已经彻底变成了一部黑白默剧电影。

理查德收回目光，继续对着桌上的检验报告和案件卷宗研究笔画，还没两分钟就又听实习探员到门口结结巴巴的来报：“队长！不好了，13区又出……出碎尸案了！”

风雨交加，理查德一夜没睡站在巷口，目光所及之处一水儿的黑白灰，简直压抑得他头痛欲裂。下雨，又他妈的下雨！再持续下去雨水就快要开始倒灌这个老城区了，理查德有些不高兴的在心里埋怨着。他一拐进巷子口就看见了那个男人，那人一头异常灿烂的金发和鲜红的皮夹克成了这个讨厌的黑白世界里唯二的色彩。

他正被手下一个探员反扣着双手按在脏兮兮的墙上，毛茸茸的短金发不羁地往后翘着，一副很普通的愣头青混混模样。

他走过去，手下立刻会意地报告道：“队长，我们刚才在现场抓到这个鬼鬼祟祟的人，而且抛尸袋上还发现了唯一一个指纹，刚刚才现场对比过，就是他的！”

“对不起，你恐怕要……”

理查德掏出手铐亲自给他铐上，这个“嫌疑犯”也就总算被放开转过头来，那大半张沾了湿泥和青苔的脸上一双蓝眼睛简直亮得过分！理查德梗了一下，被惊艳得后半句彻底就没了声。

这人原本英气的五官和硬朗的轮廓却偏偏被那一双清纯忧郁的大眼睛给毁于一旦了。那一弯睫毛长得惊人，一长串雨珠不停地被截到睫毛上，每次一眨眼就像在理查德的心里下一场淅淅沥沥的小雨。看他的眼睛里那抹晶钻般闪亮的蓝色，就像是在吹着狂风的旷野里看广袤繁星，尤其是那股子眼神里的清冷和倔强，让站在这个水足有小腿深的他几乎都能感受到原野上夜风吹过他额头的力度。

“……恐怕要跟我，不，我们走一趟。”理查德下意识地咽了口口水，艰难的说完了后半句台词。如果这样一个人就这样突然站到他面前，他是绝不会相信这人是个变态的碎尸杀人犯的。倒不是单单因为这个“嫌疑犯”长得漂亮，真正迷住理查德的是他身上那种特别的气质——清纯又倔强，还有一点捉摸不定的神秘，根本怎么看怎么招人怜惜。

当然，人不可貌相，罪犯也不可貌相，他都明白。

“这位警官，我只是想偷东西，谁知道这么晦气的摸着个抛尸袋。更何况还没偷成，至于进局子这么严重吗？另外，您能不能放手？我有手铐了跑不了的。”

他这么一说，理查德这才回味过来，自己的手还一直在紧紧抓着他的手不放。天啊，那双手，真不像是一个成天游手好闲风餐露宿的人的手，白皙嫩滑的触感简直比他在中餐馆里吃过的“豆腐”还要极品！不对，打住！打住！这都什么乱七八糟的，真是色令智昏！他赶紧放了手，又掏出记录本，咳了两声装作正经地问起话来。

“名字？年龄？职业？”

“彼得奎尔，34，职业……混混？小偷？我也不知道有没有这种职业分类。”奎尔懒懒地笑起来，语气轻松愉快，仿佛在讨论今天晴朗的天气多么美好一样。

“你说你刚才只是入户盗窃未遂是吧？但不管怎么说你出现的时间点和抛尸袋上的指纹都使你有重大嫌疑，所以你还是要跟我回去一趟。你到底杀人与否，我们会调查清楚的，这是法定程序，只要你积极配合，警方是不会把你怎么样的。”

理查德说完又从队员那儿拿过来一把伞，催促他跟着自己上警车。

暴雨跟昨天一样大，理查德照例没有打伞，警服全身上下已经都被泡满了水，过膝靴里更是灌满了雨水走起路来咯吱咯吱的响。因此奎尔不明所以的看着他手里的伞，不很理解他都湿成这样了还要做什么无用功，然后就惊愕的眼看着理查德撑开那把雨伞把它罩到了自己的头上。

“巷子太窄，警车进不来，出去还要走十多分钟，别感冒发烧了到时候害我审不了话。”

奎尔惊异地看着这个貌似是市刑警队队长的警察，正嘴硬心软的独独给自己一人专心撑伞。本就不大的雨伞完完全全被偏到了自己这边，他看着雨水不停地从理查德的警帽沿上滑到他英俊的侧脸上再灌进领结板正的领口里，竟然情不自禁地想把那把伞移过去一些。正想动时才发现自己的手被铐住了，奎尔皱了皱脸终于感到一丝无可奈何。

哪晓得那警察细心的很，看他不高兴的皱脸嘟嘴，便凑近了用袖子擦拭起他的脸来。

“这下开心了吧？还有这么大个人了别动不动嘟嘴。”

奎尔本就很大的眼睛睁得更大了，他感觉脸上被警察擦过的地方都开始变得烫乎乎的。这个小警察会错了他的意，这么傻了吧唧的真的是刑警队队长吗？

看见奎尔刚才那些可爱反应，理查德刚忍不住勾起嘴角笑一笑，立刻就被老天爷喂了一口雨水，只得又收敛回去。这么种漂亮人，一般都会很在意自己的形象，他想奎尔一定是在为被弄脏的脸生闷气！

“那个，我提醒下你的基本权利，你现在可以准备请律师了。”

“没钱，不请。”

“……那我帮你请一个。”

“随你的便。”

奎尔坐在警车的副驾驶上，开始见缝插进地向起旁边的刑警队长暗暗推送欲语还休的可怜模样。他一直都很清楚自己的魅力，也从不吝于利用这一点。

讯问室一夜结束，果然，毫不意外的看见对面的理查德脸上是维持着纠结的表情走出去的，奎尔就满意的趴在桌上睡起觉来。

“队长，尸检结果出来了，法医那边认为两起碎尸案的凶手作案手法和犯罪习惯多有一致，建议合并调查。”

“并吧。”

…………

“我要担保彼得奎尔转为污点证人。”理查德犹豫再三，还是进门把申请表拍在了局长的办公桌上。

★彼得当然不只是混混小偷，但他不可能对警察交代自己底细。  
★对不起第一章里几乎没正面出过场的男主角magus。


End file.
